To accept his challange
by CutieHeartless
Summary: Zexion tutors Demyx, but the blonde's grades are still low. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Zexion tutors Demyx to improve his grades, but something is keeping the blonde occupied…**

He never thinks I see him, but I do.

When he fixates on something, or closes his eyes to think, I watch him, because the peace in his face is rare enough, I'm sure I've been the only one to see it. I watch him as often as I can, and when he turns to me or opens his eyes, I look away, because I don't want him to know my secret. He thinks I don't pay attention, and he's right, but he doesn't know why I never score high on my tests even with his tutoring.

He and I sat in the school's library after classes were through, using the two hours until it closed for our tutoring session. He sat across from me, a small round table between us as we sat in the back of the room, books and shelves working as walls between us and anyone else. He had his eyes closed, trying to find a better way to word the question than the book. "What would happen if you took away a person's basic rights, but convinced them that they didn't need them-they were dangerous and caused more harm than good?"

I took in how the fading light cast an orange glow on his pail skin, making it almost glow. How would it feel to have him take everything away? Would he be my consolation prize? I snapped out of the thought of the dark haired teen tied up in a bow when those dark blue eyes snapped open, fixing me with an annoyed and impatient look. I smiled sheepish at having been caught. "Are we talking about Germany or Russia?"

My question seemed to please him a little because the hardness left his eyes as he pointed to the book in front of me. "The current situation with the president and the United States."

I mouthed an 'o' before glancing down at the book, the text small and in thick paragraphs. "I think it might be too early to say for sure, because he will be out of office within the next few years. It would be more accurate to look back and examine it after the next president's first term to see the long lasting effects."

His expression was blank for a moment before a smile-a very small, purely Zexion smile-graced his lips and he too the text book from me, closing it and pushing it to the side. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, we still had half an hour before we had to part, but I watched quietly as he packed everything up. "Whacha doin?" I asked.

"If you aren't going to try, I'm not putting in the effort to try and teach you." He was still smiling, though if I was going by his words I was in trouble. Before I could stand and try to stop him he held out a hand to keep me from trying. "Demyx, I'm going to the bus stop and going home. If by tomorrow you decide to actually try and pay attention, let me know."

I shot up from my chair, grabbing his hand before he could pull it away and pulled it toward me. "Zexion, let me explain."

He seemed unfazed by the physical contact, standing quietly and watching me. I took this as permission and swallowed any hesitation as I let his arm go and reached up, slipping his glasses off his face. "You close your eyes when you think." The statement seemed to confuse him, but I kept going because if I stopped now I would lose my steam. "Your eyes change shades depending on your mood, and you look good with or without your glasses. You smile, more than you think, but someone would have to be paying attention and be close to notice, because it's small." I felt the heat climb in my neck and watched it spread across his ears. "I really want to touch your hair when it's windy out, and," I took his hand again, making sure to thread our fingers together, enjoying the fact that his hands were small enough they fit into mine. "I do pay attention, just not to the lessons, and not to the books."

Zexion looked from me to our hands, the pink standing out so strongly on his skin. He closed his eyes, and I knew he was thinking about his move…I had made mine. When he looked, it was to the shelves, looking for something I couldn't guess. He then seemed satisfied, turning to me and setting his bag down on the carpeted floor. One step forward, and he was under my nose, the smell of his soap and just Zexion himself filled my senesces. "You have terrible grades and need to pay attention."

I swallowed, unsure of what he was saying. The feel of him lightly pressed against me was distracting to say the least. "I was, just to something else."

He leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to my cheek, pulling away but not letting go of my hand. The sweet look was completely gone, replaced by the expression he wore during school; a mask of indifference and annoyance. "Unless you raise your grade and do better, I'm afraid you'll have no further help from me."

The deal was on the table, and I couldn't help the goofy smile that broke out on my face, squeezing his hand and nodding, accepting the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran through the halls until I burst free of the school and out into the sun, others doing the same, though I doubted with such enthusiasm. I knew exactly where I needed to go and headed straight to the tech entrance, spotting my target just as he walked free of a group of people. I held my hands out, scooping him up and tossing him in the air before catching him, holding the thin frame close to me. He yelped in surprise even as his feet returned to the ground. "D-Demyx, what the hell?"

I bent down and pecked his cheek over and over again until he put his hand in the way, blocking access to his cheek but still giving me something to kiss. I pulled a paper from my pants pocket while trying to work around his hand. He took it, shoving my head away as he looked it over. I already knew what it said, and waited patiently for him to read it before I went in for more. He stopped me again, this time with a book. "Knock it off."

"But you said-"

"I said if you wanted to keep me as a tutor you had to improve your grades. I said nothing about this." Zexion stepped out of my arms, fixing his clothes before folding my grades and slipping it into his book. He fixed me with a warning look and I humored him, reigning in my excitement for the time being. "Now, since this is one of our days scheduled, I have no choice but to deal with you, so give me a minute and I'll meet you in the library." He shooed me away with his hand and I obeyed. Why? Zexion was a very private person, and there is plenty of that in the library after school.

Zexion had waited a few minutes after I had left before following, walking through the book shelves until he reached our little corner. He seemed to expect me as I stepped behind him, my arms around him again, pinning his arms down. I rested my chin on his shoulder, taking in his smell again. "Well, I met my side of the bargain."

Zexion wore that small smile again as his hand reached up and took off his glasses, his face and eyes turning to me so that we were only inches apart. "I never actually said this would happen."

No, not exactly, but if this wasn't planned than he wouldn't be letting me hold him, would he. I left a feather light touch to his neck before pulling away and taking my seat; I still needed to be tutored, after all. He watched me sit down, those eyes examining before he closed them, walking to me without seemingly needing to see, and leaned over me, using my chair and the table for support thus blocking me in. our eyes locked and I lost myself in their deepness for a moment before pulling myself out. If he said something, I wanted to be paying attention. "If, and this is a big if, you keep improving, I might, key word might, let this happen."

He sounded cocky, but I knew. I knew by the look in his eye and that smile that he wanted this just as much and was only trying to motivate me. Well, it worked in a way. Zexion can't be with a stupid boyfriend, so I'll just have to make sure I'm not stupid, wont I? I craned my neck the rest of the way, pecking our lips together. What I didn't expect was Zexion's hand to run through the hair on the back of my neck, holding me still as he bent down and reconnected our mouths. It was small, but I felt the butterflies in my stomach as he let me deepen it and begin to slowly move our lips together. His hold on my hair tightened just a fraction, and I sighed into the kiss.

He pulled away before long, leaving me in my chair as he sat in his own and pulled out a book from my next semester's class. "Let's start, shall we?"


End file.
